


Baby Girl

by theinsandoutsofcastiel



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Bondage, Daddy!Kink, Dom/sub, F/M, NSFW, Spanking, gagging, grace!kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-06
Updated: 2016-03-06
Packaged: 2018-05-25 04:16:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,583
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6179866
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theinsandoutsofcastiel/pseuds/theinsandoutsofcastiel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Could you write a daddy Cas fic please omg with a short reader who really enjoys being dominated ugh ugh and Castiel is ultra bad ass and sexy and loves being in control. Multiple orgasms would also be great thanks AND OhmyGod your ‘Daddy’ fic is so freaking amazing. More like that please! AND Can you please do a one shot of supernaturalfantasies- “Imagine you and Dean having a little thing, and on a hunt you get hexed with wanting to have sex with him. He realises this and handcuffs you to the bed so you start teasing him, knowing he likes being dominant.He then shows you how much he likes it” but with Cas instead of Dean? Thank You!! I love your writing!! AND Can I please request a dd/lg fic with fem!reader x Cas, cos I think daddy Cas would be so hot and you’d write it perfectly. Luv ya and thanks in advance.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Baby Girl

Warnings: Reader is hexed with wanting to have sex with Cas, language, Daddy!kink, dom!Cas/sub!Reader, light bondage, gagging with panties, smut, light spanking, multiple orgasms, minor grace!kink

Fic:

“Y/N, wake up,” Cas’ voice calls to you. He sounds like he’s a million miles away, but you can feel his arms cradling your body in his arms. “Please,” Cas whispers, “You have to be alright.” You can feel his grace rushing through you, trying to coax you into consciousness.

“Cas?” you question, your eyes fluttering open to see his eyes looking down at you. The sight of him gave you a sudden burst of strength. You reach for him a pull him to you, pressing your lips to his forcefully.

“Y/N, are you alright?” Cas asks, pulling away from the kiss.

“Better than alright,” you tell him, “Well, I could be. I want you, now.” You try to pull him towards you again, but he prevents it. Cas picks you up and in a flurry of wings and flies you back to your motel room. He sits you on the bed before moving away.

“This isn’t you,” Cas says from across the room.

“It is Cas, look at me,” you tell him, slipping off the bed and moving closer.

“No,” Cas says, shaking his head, “It’s the hex that witch hit you with. It’s done something to you.”

“The only thing it’s done is made me bolder,” you tell him, “Everything I feel for you, want from you, it’s been there the whole time. I know we’ve only ever flirted without letting things get too far, but in my mind … Well, let’s just say you couldn’t even imagine the things we do together, to each other.”

“I think I could,” Cas responds, barely audible.

“So you have thought about us before,” you say with a smirk, “Then what’s stopping you?” You stand toe to toe with him now, looking up to meet his gaze since he towers over you. His Adam’s apple bobs as you press your hands beneath the material of his trench coat and blazer.

“I wouldn’t want to take advantage of you,” Cas says, ever the gentleman.

“You wouldn’t be,” you assure him, “Hex or no hex, I want this.” All of the sudden, Cas grabs you and lifts you from the floor. He carries you to the bed and drops you down, your body bouncing as you hit it. You watch as his hands loosen his tie. He pulls it from his neck with such speed that the material cracks like a whip. The next thing you know, he’s got you laid out on the bed, your hands restrained to the headboard above you with Cas’ tie. “Ooh, kinky, I like it,” you say playfully, rubbing your thighs together.

“You stay here,” Cas demands, “I’m going to find a way to fix this.” He turns and begins to walk away, but you won’t let him leave that easily.

“Daddy, don’t go,” you pout, “I need you.”

“What did you just call me?” Cas asks, stopping in his tracks.

“Daddy,” you purr for him. Cas’ hands fist at his sides. You could see the war going on inside his head; half of him telling him to leave and fix this, the other half telling him to stay and fuck you like the naughty little girl you were. The latter half wins.

“You want Daddy to stay?” Cas asks, his eyes are dark as he turns back to face you.

“Yes, Daddy, please, I need you,” you say. You hands fist around your restraints as you squirm on the bed, watching as Cas moves closer.

“Have you been a good little girl?” Cas asks, shrugging his coat and blazer to the floor as he moves closer.

“Mostly,” you tell him.

“That’s not something a good little girl would say,” Cas says. He looks at you as if you were his prey as he crawls onto the bed and settles above you, his eyes focused only on you.

“Then I guess you’ll have to punish me,” you tease.

“I suppose I will,” Cas responds, his hand coming down against the side of your thigh. Your jeans take away some of the sting, but not all of it. He watches as you squirm beneath him, a smirk on his lips. “Are you gonna be a good little girl for Daddy?” Cas asks, his fingers working at the buttons of your shirt.

“Yes Daddy, I’ll be good,” you promise.

“That’s Daddy’s little girl,” Cas praises. He leans down and kisses your neck, slowly moving down your body. “Daddy’s going to make his little girl feel so good,” he promises, “I’m going to make you cum over and over and over again until you can’t take it anymore, is that what you want? Want Daddy’s cock in your tight little pussy, fucking you like you deserve?”

“Yes Daddy, please,” you moan, already begging.

“Then you’ll have to earn it,” Cas tells you. His lips reach your bra and he leaves a trail of kisses along the cups. Your nipples show through the flimsy material and Cas notices. Even with the material in the way, he sucks one of your nipples between his lips. Your back arches towards him, begging for more. Cas’ hands grasp the material and tear it down the front, letting both your breasts spill free.

As soon as the material is out of the way, Cas’ lips meet your skin, kissing and sucking. His hands knead your breasts as he draws your nipple out between his teeth. “Daddy,” you moan, rocking your hips up against him in search of friction.

“Such a needy little girl,” Cas growls, “Hold still, Daddy will take care of you soon enough.”

“Please Daddy, I’m all tingly down there, I need you to fix it,” you plead, craving the feeling of him inside you. 

“So impatient, aren’t you Baby Girl?” Cas asks. You bite down on your bottom lip and nod, agreeing with him. With a wave of his hand, your clothing has disappeared, save for your panties. Cas moves to lie by your side, propping himself up on his elbow. His other hand trails down your body, tickling your skin.

“Daddy, this isn’t what I meant,” you pout.

“Needy little beggars can’t be choosers,” Cas informs you, “You’ll get what I decide to give you and you’ll say thank you for it, is that understood?”

“Yes Daddy,” you groan, squirming beneath his touch.

“I don’t much like your tone,” Cas says. His hand comes down against your bare thigh, this time with no clothing to absorb the impact. You whimper and squirm at the sting as Cas soothes his hand over the spot. “Now, tell me what you want,” Cas demands.

“I want you inside me Daddy,” you tell him eagerly, “Wanna feel your big, thick cock filling me up, stretching my tight little pussy. I wanna feel you fuck me, hard.”

“That’s Daddy’s good little girl,” Cas praises. His hand travels to the waistband of your panties and he slips two fingers beneath it. The knuckles slide against your skin teasingly. “I’ve barely even touched you and you’re already begging for my cock,” Cas says, “You’ll get what you want soon enough, but Daddy wants to play first.”

He slides his hand into your panties. His fingers brush your clit, but they don’t linger there long. A smirk crosses his lips as he traces your entrance with his fingertips, slicking them in your juices. He teases you, just barely dipping his fingers into you before pulling them back out. “Daddy, please,” you beg as you squirm, begging him to push his fingers deeper into you.

“Hold still Baby Girl,” Cas instructs. His thumb presses against your clit as he slides his middle finger deep into you, curling it as he pulls it back out. “You’re so wet little girl,” Cas says darkly, “So ready to be fucked like the dirty little girl you are.” He chuckles as he watches you squirm, finger fucking you slowly. You buck your hips toward his hand, desperate for more. “Not so fast,” he chides. You feel a force push your hips down against the bed as Cas uses his grace to hold you down. His grace tickles your skin, making the hairs on your neck stand on end.

You gasp as he adds a second finger, scissoring them inside you as he pumps them in and out, faster and faster. When he adds a third finger, you moan loudly. He curls them against your g-spot, making your stomach knot. “Daddy, please,” you moan, your walls growing tight around his fingers, “I’m so close.”

“I know,” Cas tells you, “I can feel your pussy getting tighter around my fingers. Be a good girl and cum for Daddy.”

“Daddy,” you groan, your head falling back against the pillow. Cas’ fingers pump in and out of you vigorously, quickly bringing you to orgasm. “Daddy!” you cry out as your walls squeeze his fingers. He thrusts them in and out, in and out, helping you ride out your orgasm.

“Such a good girl,” Cas praises, his hand cupping your sex. He rubs gently, bringing you down from your high. “Tell me Baby Girl,” Cas demands, “Do you want more.”

“Yes Daddy,” you beg, “Please don’t stop.” Cas moves to hover above you, covering your body with his. His blue eyes are dark as he leans down to kiss you roughly. He marks the skin of your neck, shoulders, and chest as he moves lower and lower on your body. “Daddy, please,” you moan, squirming as he sucks your nipple between his lips. He chuckles as he plucks your other nipple with his finger and thumb, making your back arch towards him. “I want your cock inside me Daddy, please,” you beg, “Want you to fuck me.”

“I will,” Cas promises, “In time.” He takes his time as he kisses his way down your body, making you needy. His teeth nip at the skin just above the waistband of your panties.

“I need you inside me Daddy,” you tell him, trying to egg him on.

“If you ask one more time, I’ll gag you, do you understand?” Cas asks.

“But Daddy-” you begin, Cas cuts you off.

“What did I just tell you?” Cas asks. His hands grasp the material of your panties and pull them from you before balling them up. “Open your mouth,” he demands. You smirk before doing as he asks. Cas places your panties in your mouth, the taste of yourself soaking them. “There,” Cas says, taking a moment to admire his work before he continues to tease you.

He leaves a trail of kisses down one thigh and up the other as he draws your legs over his shoulders. His gaze locks on yours as he leans down and kisses your pussy lips, sucking the skin between his teeth. You moan, the panties muffling the sound. Cas licks and sucks, humming as he tastes you. When he sucks your clit between his lips, you let your head fall back against the pillows.

Cas chuckles against you before he teases your folds with his tongue. You writhe as he licks you, his tongue barely dipping into you. If you weren’t gagged, you’d be begging him for more. Instead, you rock your hips, silently begging. Cas doesn’t hesitate any longer. He grasps your ass cheeks and pulls you towards him as he buries his face between your legs. His tongue delves into you and he hums, sending vibrations straight to your core.

His hands guide your hips, encouraging you to ride his tongue. You moan and whimper through your panties as his nose nudges your clit. His tongue swirls inside you, hitting all sorts of delicious spots and it sends you reeling. You were so close, your walls fluttering around his tongue. Cas’ nose nudges your clit and it sends you over the edge. If you weren’t gagged, you would’ve cried out as your walls clamp down around his tongue.

Cas laps up everything you have to give him, easing you back down from your high. “That’s my good little girl,” Cas praises, “You taste so good.” You squirm as he kisses his way back up your body, needing him desperately. “Still want more don’t you?” Cas asks as he comes to rest above you, a forearm on each side of your head. You hum and nod your head. “You’re gonna take my cock so well aren’t you?” Cas asks, rocking his hips against you, his hard cock prodding your thigh, “So wet for me; so tight. You’re gonna feel so good wrapped around my cock.” He slides his cock along your dripping folds, slicking his length in your juices.

“Please,” you try to moan, but the panties prevent it.

“Sorry Baby Girl,” Cas says, pulling the material from your mouth, “What were you saying.”

“Please Daddy,” you repeat.

"Let’s play a game,” Cas suggests, “Let’s see how many times I can make my Baby Girl cum before I do, does that sound fun?” You nod your head readily. He shifts his hips and slides into you in one swift motion, filling and stretching you. You moan as he sets his pace, slow but rough. He grunts with each thrust, the bed creaking as he fills you to the hilt each time. “Fuck, you’re perfect,” Cas groans. You pull at your restraints, wishing you could hold him closer and feel his skin beneath your fingertips. Cas smirks as he watches you struggle. He shifts his hips, thrusting into you at a new angle that sends you reeling.

“Oh Daddy!” you exclaim. Your back arches off the bed as his tip hits your g-spot perfectly. Cas increases his pace making your walls tighten around him.

“That’s it Baby Girl,” Cas praises, “You take my cock so well. Go ahead and cum for Daddy. Let me feel you cum around my cock.” You moan before drawing your bottom lip between your teeth. Even though Cas had told you to cum, you didn’t want to, not yet. You wanted this game to last for as long as possible because you didn’t know if it would ever happen again. Cas twists his fingers into your hair and tugs your head to the side, giving him better access to your neck. “I know you’re close,” Cas whispers, his lips brushing your ear, “That little pussy is so tight.” His thrusts slow down as he delivers each one with intent. “Be a good girl and cum for Daddy,” Cas demands, “Cum around my cock right now.”

“Daddy,” you moan, unable to hold back any longer. You cry out as your walls clamp down around him, wave after wave of pleasure coursing through you. Cas keeps thrusting, working you through your orgasm and starting to build you to your next.

He pushes himself up slightly, just enough to reach for your knee with one hand. Cas draws your leg up and pushes it back towards your chest, his hand pressed firmly behind your knee. He does the same to your other leg. The way he’s positioned is perfect for watching the way his muscles ripple, the expressions he makes, the way his cock slides in and out, in and out, in and out.

“Castiel,” you whisper, admiring the way he looked, consumed by pleasure.

“That’s ‘Daddy’ to you little girl,” Cas corrects, his cock slamming into you in one hard thrust.

“I’m sorry Daddy,” you whimper, the thrust making your walls quiver around him.

“That’s my girl,” Cas praises as he resumes his thrusting. He hooks your legs over his shoulders and you dig your heels into his back, pulling him closer. His hands slide to your hips and he lifts them from the bed, giving him a better angle as his thrusts pick up speed. He was determined to make you cum again and this time, you were determined to let him.

His thrusts become rougher and rougher, making your walls tighten around him again. His cock throbs and twitches inside you, the feeling delicious. The knot in your stomach reaches the breaking point for the fourth time and this time you don’t try to hold back. “Daddy, I’m gonna cum,” you tell him, writhing in pleasure.

“Good girl,” Cas praises, “Go ahead and cum. Be a good girl and let me feel you.” You cry out as he sparks your fourth orgasm, your body going limp with exhaustion as pleasure washes over you yet again. You had hoped your orgasm would spark his; you wanted to feel his cock pulse as he came inside you, but there was no such luck.

“Daddy, what’s wrong?” you ask in disappointment as he pulls himself from you, his throbbing cock glistening with your juices. Your legs slip from his shoulders as he sits up on his knees and moves away from you.

“Not a thing Baby Girl,” Cas tells you, “I’m going to make you cum one last time before our little game is over.”

“I’m not sure I can,” you admit.

“Don’t worry Baby Girl, Daddy will help,” Cas says. He grips your hips tight and flips you onto your stomach, placing a pillow beneath you to lift your hip into the air. Cas’ tie twists as he flips you, making your bindings tighter but not uncomfortable. He runs a hand up your thighs, over your ass cheeks, and up your back. You turn your head to the side, trying to watch as he leaves kisses up your back and across your shoulders. He rocks his hips against you as he settles himself above you, his cock leaking precum onto your lower back. “You’re such a good little girl,” Cas praises as he spreads your legs and settles between them, “So good for Daddy.”

You moan as he pushes into you again, your hands fisting around the restraints. He had made your body so sensitive that each movement sent you higher and higher. His thrusts were slow and purposeful, his cock throbbing and twitching inside you. You could feel his grace skimming your skin, making you body tingle. He kisses your neck and shoulder as he fills you again and again, making you moan and whimper.

Cas grunts and groans in your ear, the sounds driving you wild. His hands fist in the sheets beside you, his body sliding against yours with each thrust. You can tell he’s struggling to keep his thrusts steady and even as they ever so slowly become more and more erratic. “So good,” Cas whispers, praising you with each thrust, “Baby Girl, you’re perfect.”

“Daddy,” you moan, your walls growing tight around him yet again, “Cum inside me, please.”

“Such a good little girl,” Cas praises, “Begging for Daddy’s cum. I know you’re close, but I need you to hold on just a little longer for me ok?” You nod and bite down on your lower lip. “Good girl,” Cas whispers, “I want us to cum together, can you do that?” You nod again, moaning this time. Cas’ cock throbs hard within you, you know he’s close to his climax. His grace skims along your body and focuses on your clit, the pressure bringing you closer to your fifth orgasm.

“Daddy please,” you moan, not sure you can hold on much longer. Cas groans at your plea, his thrusts becoming more and more erratic. Your walls begin to flutter around him and the feeling sends Cas over the edge.

“Y/N,” Cas grunts as his cock pulses, spilling himself inside you. He pushes himself as deep into you as he can, his body as close to yours as it can be. The feeling of his orgasm sparks yours, your walls clamping down around his pulsing cock.

“Daddy!” you cry out, your orgasm washing over you. Your body shudders, this orgasm stronger than the others. His climax draws yours out, just as yours draws his out. Cas reaches up, untying your hands before he settles down against you. The weight of him feels perfect above you. His hands run up your arms and his fingers intertwine with yours as he kisses your neck and cheek.

“Maybe I should thank that witch for the hex,” you giggle as Cas kisses your temple, “I’ve wanted that for so long.”

“Why did you never tell me?” Cas asks.

“I never thought it was appropriate,” you answer, “You are an angel after all.”

“That doesn’t mean I lack desires,” Cas says, “I’ve always desired you.”

“Why did you never tell me?” you ask, mimicking his words.

“I never thought it was appropriate,” Cas says, mimicking you. You laugh and Cas laughs along with you.

You relish in the feeling of Cas above you until he finally decides to pull himself from you and roll to your side. He scoops you up in his arms and pulls you to him, your head cradled against his chest. His thumb runs along your cheek and across your lips.

“We still have a witch to catch,” you groan, not wanting to leave Cas’ arms.

“Sam and Dean will take care of it, frankly they probably already have,” Cas tells you, “After she hexed you, she ran straight towards them. As for us, we have better things to do Baby Girl.” His fingertips trail down your body and you can’t stop the smile that spreads across your lips.


End file.
